Motor vehicles typically include cup holders that provide storage areas for beverages. The cup holders are typically built into, or attached to, one or more interior components of the vehicle. In some locations, such as the rear seats, suitable locations for placing conventional cup holders are limited due to an absence of horizontal and vertical surfaces.